superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon 2008.jpg These are logos from the popular kids network Nickelodeon. Orange-nickelodeon.jpg Logos 1991-1994 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in a "banner" appears, with copyright info below. FX: None, really. Just the fade-in of the copyright byline. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on early episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''and ''Nick News with Linda Elerbee. Scare Factor: None. 1992-2009 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in a wierd balloon shape pops up and turns, with copyright info below. FX: The pop-up and turning of the balloon. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on The Adventures of Pete and Pete ''and ''Nick News with Linda Elerbee. Scare Factor: none 1993-1996 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in a cap shape spins in, with copyright info below. FX: The CGI of the cap. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on late episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''and ''The Secret World of Alex Mack. Scare Factor: None. 1994-1997 Logo: A Nickelodeon logo in an atom shape comes in from the top left corner to the bottom right corner to the middle of the screen and spins to reveal the word "Nickelodeon". Copyright info is below. FX: The CGI of the atom. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, or none. Availability: Seen on All That ''and ''Kenan & Kel and Sonic SatAM Scare Factor: None. 1996-March 2008 Logo: A hand reaches up and pulls on a string, which reveals a Nickelodeon logo shaped like a lightbulb, with a green electric charge surrounding the bulb forming the word "productions" on the bottom-right side. Copyright information is below with various fonts depending on every show. Variants: *There is a more common version of the logo that skips the hand completely. *On Romeo!, the logo is cheaply stretched out vertically. FX: The 3D animation of the lightbulb. Music/Sounds: A buzzing-type sound. Availability: The "hand" part of the logo is extremely rare as it only appeared on Kids' Choice Awards during the late 1990s. The logo without the hand is seen on live-action shows of the era. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 1996-1999 Logo: We see an orange 3D lightbulb with "NICK" written on it. Copyright info is shown below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the Doug Christmas special. Scare Factor: None September? 2000-September 4, 2006 Logo: Against a teal background, various versions of the Nickelodeon logo bounce around the screen, eventually settling in the center. Copyright info appears in black letters below. FX: The logo bouncing. Music/Sounds: It varies on the show. The kids laughing of the show would be used on Rugrats, All Grown Up, The Wild Thornberrys, Catscratch Roblox Show Bobby And Lolman and the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender would have had children laughing Sonic Underground Roblox And Friends And Nickelodeon Family Feud had a cool music CatDog had the buzzing of a fly from the Peter Hannan Productions logo. SpongeBob SquarePants had the chirping of seagulls. The Fairly OddParents had the remainder of the ending theme. Hey Arnold! had the Snee Oosh sound. Gummibar And Friends had the audio guitar mix xylophone. Songs or the previous logo's audio may play over the logo on some shows. Sometimes, some shows had an engine revving sound combined with a xylophone. Availability: Only seen after the Nick split-screen credits, this logo was broght into used after Nickelodeon relaunch with new bumpers in April 2000 and it was officially retired in April 2005 after 6 years of use. i hate this logo. Scare Factor: None to low. May 27, 2006-September 28, 2009; August 2011 Nickname: "Bubbles and Nick" Logo: On a white and teal background with green CGI bubbles, one bursts, revealing a CGI Nickelodeon logo. Copyright info is shown below. Variants: *On Wayside, there was no copyright information byline and at the top, there was orange text that read "This has been a presentation of". *On Back at the Barnyard, the logo lacks copyright info. FX/SFX: The bubble bursting. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of the show that aired, but sometimes it's the kids laughing from the last logo. On show seen with split-screen credits, the audio from the previous logo plays. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Back at the Barnyard, a short country theme is played. * On an August 9, 2011 split screen airing of Bubble Guppies, this logo was strangely revived and because of it, the Wild Brain and 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logos were plastered. The audio from the aforementioned logos were used. * Also, on an August 2011 split screen airing of Team Umizoomi, the audio from the Curious Pictures and Nick logos were used. * Again, on an August 2011 split screen airing of Dora the Explorer, the music from the extended 2009 Nick logo was used. Availability: Appeared on Tak and the Power of Juju and late episodes of Avatar: The Last Airbender on Nickelodeon (Both regular, international and generic credits). Was seen on all Nickelodeon programming run with split-screen credits on Nickelodeon until 2008, and now only seen after the regular credits of Nicktoons from El Tigre onwards. This logo, for some reason, is retained on the split-screen credits of shows on Nicktoons Network. Also, when Nickelodeon ran The Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash ''marathon in July 2009, this logo was revived after the split-screen credits of several ''SpongeBob episodes. This is also seen across the globe, unlike the fifth logo, but there it's not as common as the seventh logo below, plus, it's ironically on international airings of newer episodes of Back at the Barnyard on countries which still use the splat logo The Roblox Gone Crazy has a Same music Scare Factor: None. October 5, 2007-October 3, 2009 Logo: Over a white background with green bubbles, we see a blob reading "NICKELODEON". It floats around for a second, then it rams into the screen and turns into a splat. The copyright info is below. FX/SFX: The CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A "bubble" noise, followed by a splatting noise. Availability: As of October 5, 2007, this logo has appeared on iCarly, or Work At a Pizza Place Episode( Pizza Chefs). Scare Factor: None. January 30, 2008-September 28, 2009; October 12-December 5, 2009; January 29, 2010; April 22-July 5, 2010; October 22, 2010; September 20, 2011; April 4, 2012; May 28, 2012; August 13, 2017; June 28 2019 Logo: On a black background, we see the famous orange splat logo in 2D, then the background glows dark orange, and the splat transforms into an orange 3D CGI light bulb. And as always, copyright info is shown below, or sometimes not at all. Variants: *On the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards, as well as some shows, there's an extended version in which the light bulb changes back to the splat logo. *The logo is shown w/o the copyright stamp on some Nick Jr. shows, Back at the Barnyard and the first five episodes of The Troop. However, some international reruns and more recent ones in the US still had the copyright stamp. *on team umizoomi season 1: there is no copyright. FX/SFX: The splat transforming into a light bulb, the glowing. Music/Sounds: The sounds of kids laughing, or none. Availability: Uncommon; seen on episodes of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and iCarly on Teen Nick from the era. The bylineless version can also be seen on some Nick Jr. shows and plasters over the Nick Jr. Productions logo along with the first five episodes of The Troop on Nicktoons. Also seen more commonly across the globe. Ironically, Nickelodeon Latin America still uses this logo in newer episodes of shows. Strangely, this logo is seen on the first ten episodes of Team Umizoomi. It also appears on early episodes of Fanboy and Chum Chum, late season 3-early season 4 episodes of The Backyardigans, and SpongeBob’s Viking Sized Adventures. Strangely, 2 SpongeBob SquarePants episodes that premiered after the 2009 rebrand (“SpongeBob’s Last Stand” and “The Clash of Triton”) used this logo. Strangely, The Boy Who Cried Wolf used this logo, despite it premiering a year after the 2009 rebrand. Another strange sighting of this logo was the Bubble Guppies episode “Happy Clam Day”. Scare Factor: none. September 26, 2009; September 28, 2009- Logo: On a white background, we see a few CGI orange lines bounce and connect together to form the new Nickelodeon logo. After this is complete, PRODUCTIONS fades in underneath the logo. Copyright info appears below. Variants: *A version without a copyright stamp appears on Victorious. *A still in-credit version of this logo exists on ''Big Time Rush ''episodes on Nickelodeon. FX/SFX: The CGI of the logo. Music Sounds: An instrumental/techno version of the famous Nick theme song, or the end theme. Availability: Appears on all Nick shows as of September 26, 2009. Recently used across the globe. boring. Scare Factor: None. 12th logo (March 11, 2017- ) logo: playground nick. music: same as above. availability: so far seen on sunny day. scare factor: none. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II Credits (2000) NOVA 1992-1993 ending graphics Opening Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge Buddies 2002 VHS Closing Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge Buddies 2002 VHS Opening Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Deep Sea Sillies 2003 VHS Closing Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Deep Sea Sillies 2003 VHS Opening Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Sea Stories 2002 VHS Closing Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Sea Stories 2002 VHS Opening Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Home Sweet Pineapple 2005 VHS Closing Previews to SpongeBob SquarePants Home Sweet Pineapple 2005 VHS Category:nickelodeon Category:"Rocko's Modern Life" Courtesy of Category:Rugrats Coustry of